


Baking Bad

by allmilhouse



Series: Forgettable Festive Fics! [2]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Prompt- making christmas cookies. Bob and Teddy do a little baking





	Baking Bad

“I can’t believe the only cookie cutters you have are Halloween themed,” Bob laughed as he pulled yet another pumpkin shape from the cluttered drawer. He added it to the collection, sitting next to a ghost and an oddly-detailed witch.

“What can I say, it’s my favorite holiday,” Teddy called from in the pantry. “Hey Bob, did you say baking powder or baking soda?”

“Powder.”

“Ah. Well, apparently I don’t have either.” Teddy sighed, emerging from the pantry. “I’m sorry Bob, I ruined Christmas.”

Bob frowned, rushing over to hug Teddy. “Hey, don’t say that. You can fix anything, don’t worry.” He looked around Teddy’s unorganized kitchen for a plan, anything to help comfort his friend. His eyes fell on the case of soda on the ground. “Perfect. We can use club soda to get the exact same effect. All we need are your measuring cups.”

Teddy sighed again.

——-

The timer on the counter dinged and Teddy jumped, knocking over the flour. “Aah, what was that? Bobby, I don’t like that noise.”

“Calm down, Teddy, it’s just the timer,” Bob said, putting on an oven mitt. "This batch should be done.”

Teddy looked nervously over Bob’s shoulder as the baking sheet came out of the oven, but broke out in a huge smile as he saw dozen perfectly golden, pumpkin-shaped cookies.

“Yay Bobby, you did it!”

“We did it,” Bob corrected him, setting down the cookies and turning to kiss Teddy on the cheek. In turn, Teddy grabbed Bob in a bear hug and swung him around.

“Sorry. I’m just so excited,” he explained, nodding back to the cookies. “So, when can we decorate them?”

“Twenty minutes? They’ve got to cool down first.” He grinned at Teddy. “Any ideas how to pass the time?”

Teddy shrugged, looking around the messy kitchen. “Maybe we should clean up?”

Bob took a dollop of frosting and smeared it on Teddy’s nose. “Good idea,” he chuckled as Teddy reached for the maraschino cherries.


End file.
